


Save a Truck, Ride a McCormick

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Butters made him a playlist in seventh grade, Car Sex, Car rides, Kenny drives a yeehaw truck, M/M, South Park Bunny, cute sex, slight exhibitionism?, stupid title that I’m stupidly proud of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: Kenny loves Butters and he loves driving. Put them together and he could stay like that forever.





	Save a Truck, Ride a McCormick

Car rides were Kenny’s favorites. 

Once he had finally worked enough to buy a crimson red and off white truck, he insisted on driving everywhere. He was a very careful driver; there had been too many deaths he’d been through that involved cars. 

On a Friday night at around eleven, he’d parked his truck outside the Stotch’s house and carefully snuck around to the back. He smirked to himself and rolled up a snowball, throwing it at the first window on the right. The lights turned on and his boyfriend’s pale face appeared, immediately turning into a smile and opening the window. 

“Hi, Ken!” he said cheerfully. 

“Hi, babe,” Kenny replied, pulling down his parka to speak more clear. “Wanna go on a drive?” 

Butters nodded excitedly, shutting his window. Kenny could see his silhouette, with his navy blue matching pajama set. He watched as he pulled on a grey hoodie - Kenny’s - and turned off his lights. A couple minutes later, the sliding door opened and Kenny was greeted with a warm hug. 

“Missed you,” Kenny said, kissing his forehead. Butters looked up at him and smiled. 

“Missed you more,” he replied. Kenny snaked his arm around Butters’ waist as they walked around the house to his truck. He opened the passenger door carefully, trying not to wake Butters’ parents. The shorter blonde giggled and got into the truck, doing his seatbelt. 

Kenny got in beside him, turning the key in the ignition and turning the heat on low, taking off his parka and giving it to Butters. 

“Where are we going?” Butters asked him, wrapping himself in the coat. 

“Just driving around,” Kenny said, motioning to the glovebox. “Pick out a tape?”

Butters opened it, looking through the titles. He recognized the one he had made Kenny in their freshman year and smiled, remembering some of the songs on it. “How about this one?” 

Kenny glanced over and grinned, nodding. 

Butters put the tape in, the first side starting up with “Yesterday” by the Beatles. Kenny hummed along to it, a half-smile sticking on his face the entire time. They drove around the block, noting how quiet their town became after the moon went down. It was as if the day had disappeared and no one remembered the chaotic events that were earlier that day; everything was safe. 

While Kenny was driving on the dead road that circled around the town, he caught himself glancing at Butters. He stopped at a stoplight that was green. Butters had his head turned to the window, and he stared out at their town. He noticed the green light reflecting on the windshield and looked over at Kenny, who was staring at him. 

“What?” he said, laughing. The song faded to “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis. 

“I love you,” Kenny said simply, shrugging. Butters blushed like a schoolgirl. 

“I love you too, Kenny,” Butters almost whispered sweetly. Kenny’s eyes crinkled as he grinned, and he turned his head towards the road. He drove slowly, taking a hand off the steering wheel and putting it on Butters’ thigh, squeezing it gently. Butters took the parka off and put his hand on Kenny’s, stroking the top of it. Kenny teasingly glided his hand back and forth on the top of Butters’ thigh. Butters shivered, staring at a scar on Kenny’s ring finger as he moved his hand. He grabbed his hand, moving it up to his inner thigh and squeezing his legs together and rocking his hips absentmindedly. Kenny’s eyes widened at that, and he looked over at Butters, who was biting his lip. 

Kenny suddenly made a sharp turn into an empty parking lot, putting the truck in park. 

“C’mere,” he said, undoing his seat belt. Butters giggled, climbing over and straddling Kenny’s lap. He stared at him, shifting to sit comfortably. Kenny put a hand on Butters’ cheek and kissed him. Butters kissed back, allowing Kenny’s request to slip tongue in. 

Butters rolled his hips on Kenny’s thigh, grinding into it with need when Kenny gripped his hips tightly. 

“Calm down, baby,” Kenny purred, parting his lips and moving down to nip at Butters’ neck. Butters whined at the pet name. 

“K-Ken,” Butters whimpered. Kenny hummed as a response. “Can we..?”

Kenny leaned back, looking at his boyfriend’s flushed face. He held onto Butters’ waist as he leaned to the glovebox, opening it and digging through, grabbing a box of condoms and a travel-size bottle of lube. 

“Where do you not have condoms?” Butters muttered. Kenny laughed, the sound making Butters’ heart flutter. 

Butters was panting when he began to pull down Kenny’s sweatpants, staring at the bulge in his boxers. The song faded to “Every Breath You Take” by the Police, the song quiet compared to the sweet words coming from each boy’s mouth. 

Butters wrapped a hand around Kenny’s dick, whose breath hitched audibly at the sudden (and cold) contact. He grabbed the condom box and took one out, blue eyes meeting blue and milky white as he put the condom on. Kenny just stared in awe at him.

Kenny came to his senses and grabbed the bottle of lube, applying it to his fingers and reaching around Butters’ waistband, putting his hand in his briefs and prepping him with two slim fingers. Butters gasped, his mouth staying open and eyes squeezing shut as he clutched tightly at Kenny’s shoulders. Kenny moved his fingers around, stretching Butters open carefully. Butters moaned softly, his head falling as Kenny’s fingers brushed his prostate. 

Kenny removed his fingers and pulled Butters’ pants and briefs down to his knees. Butters aligned himself, sinking down slowly, his mouth opening and closing in the process. He eventually sat down completely, taking Kenny in completely. He moaned, the sound making Kenny’s adrenaline race. Butters put his hands on the headrest, clutching it as he bounced up and down. 

“Taking me so good,” Kenny said breathily, bucking his hips up. “Such a good boy.” 

Butters moaned in short breaths, the driver’s seat squeaking rhythmically underneath the weight. He increased his rate at the praises, one hand going to the steamy window. 

“Mmm, Kenny-“ he whimpered. 

“That’s it, say my name like that,” Kenny said, taking a hand off of Butters’ hips and wrapping it around the base of Butters’ dick, pumping him slowly. 

Butters repeated Kenny’s name sensually, his head spinning and seeing stars at the overwhelming arousal. 

“I’m so close!” Butters gasped. Kenny sped up his hand motions. 

“Come for me, baby,” he whispered, biting Butters’ neck after. 

“Fuck,” Kenny groaned, hitting his climax. Butters whined, his movements slowing as he came all over Kenny’s hand. 

They stayed there for a while, their eyes locked in each other, trying to read one another. Butters removed his hand from the window and put it on Kenny’s shoulder, steadying himself as his legs started to feel less numb. 

Kenny glanced at the window with a little smile. “I should frame that,” he said aloud, referring to the small handprint in the center of the fogged window. Butters giggled, his head falling as he did so. 

Kenny leaned forward and kissed Butters on the forehead. “Want me to take you home?” he murmured. 

Butters smiled. “Come home with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i apologize for the inactivity. i have about 4 unfinished oneshots saved that i’ll definitely finish soon. 
> 
> thank you for reading! as always, i appreciate feedback!<3
> 
> (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
